Another Chance
by Satan's Baby
Summary: Addison and Derek deals with the consequences of their ONS. George and Callie plan to remarry. Meredith is going crazy. Addison lays down the ground rules for Derek as he gets shocking news.
1. Fire

Another Chance

Disclaimer: don't own

Genre: PG - 13

Summary: Addison and Derek deals with the consequence of their ONS. Takes place during S3x11, Six Days, and Part 1.

Chapter 1 - Fire

He could not take it anymore, sleeping next to Meredith it was like trying to sleep during a hurricane. This is what he deservers for the way he treated Addison when they were trying to make their marriage work. He was sitting in his car laughing about the fact that he could have bad sex and slept next to Addison but that he could have hot sex and not be able to sleep next to Meredith, now that was some Karma for his ass. Maybe it was Karma that had him standing in the Archfield hotel at room 2231 waiting for Addison to open the door.

When Addison opened the door of her hotel room, she was quiet shocked to see her ex-husband on the other side. She didn't know what do, so Addison just let him in. Addison walked towards the king size bed and stooped and turned around and looked directly at Derek. "Whatever happened between you and Meredith, I don't want to know okay" she said to him.

"Karma."

"Karma!?"

"Karma is why I'm here."

"What does this have to do with me Derek?"

"Look Addi, Meredith snores like an earthquake, I have a really important surgery and in the mornings and I just really need sleep."

"Okay you can stay the night, okay! Goodnight." Addison said as she walked to the bed

"Addie, I need a pillow and blanket so I can sleep on the couch."

"On the couch Derek? There is a queen size bed in the other room you can sleep in the bed with me, but no funny business." She warned him.

"Are you sure about this Addison? I mean…I can sleep on the couch…"

"Derek, either we can argue about this all night or we can go to sleep, it is up to you what we do for the rest of the night, I for one am going to bed."

They climbed in the bed at the same time. A few hours later Derek rolled over and looked at the alarm clock it was 1:35 a.m. exactly Derek awoke. His arms were now empty because early in the night he had been holding Addison in his arms. He looked at her lips they were so full and lushes, just begging to be kissed. He could not stop what he was about to do. He slipped his hand inside of Addie's pjs bottoms and moved his hand lower and started stoking her skin where his named was tattooed on her. Then he slipped his handed even lower till he reached her core. Derek stoked, teased, played, and caressed her till he had Addison on the edge but never letting her go.

"Derek, don't stop… please don't stop."

I won't stop Addison, I promise you that baby." He told her as he slipped two fingers inside of Addison.

Addison continued to cry out Derek's name in her sleep as he pleasured her. Derek climbed out of the bed and walked over to Addison side of the bed and removed his clothes and he reached for Addie's bottoms and pulled her pants and panties off at the same time and throw then where his clothes were, and lastly Derek removes Addison top. Once Derek had her naked he moved over her and plunged inside of her. Addison's eyes opened and she let out a screamed as she realized what was happening to her.

Derek…ohmygod…please don't stop!" he pulled out and thrust into Addison again and again. Her cry's filled the room as the made love. The two made eye contact the very moment that hit their peak.

"Derek collapsed on top Addison. "Damn your good baby!" Derek told Addison as he moved off of her.

"That was amazing baby but this doesn't chance any thing Derek." Addison told him, as she rolled over in his arms.

It changes everything Addison." He said to her as they fell a sleep.

Chapter 2 – TBC – Next Up

Addison tries to forget her ONS with Derek, while he doesn't want to forget their night together.

Also I have not picked the name of the baby that Adderk will be having later in the story, so I put a list of names on my profile that everyone can look at and pick from. So please review and pick a name and let me know what you choose. Thank you and enjoy the story.


	2. Makes Me Wonder

Another Chance 2

Disclaimer: In Ch. 1

Previous On: Addison and Derek give into their passion.

Chapter 2 – Makes Me Wonder

Addison still couldn't believe what she had done with Derek. It just wasn't a one time thing, the sex happen more than five times, who in the hell was she trying to kid. The tenth time was the charm. _This feels so right but it's so wrong_ Addison thought to herself. She felt Derek move closer to her.

"How the hell do I get myself into these things?" She said aloud.

Derek could feel the elephant in the room. He thought about leaving but quickly changed his mind because he wanted another chance with Addison. First thing first tell Addison how he feels… before Derek could finish his thought his cell phone rang. They both knew that it was Meredith. Derek was in no mood to talk to Meredith.

"What!" He hollered into his phone as he looked over at Addison." Look now is not the time for this." And he snapped his phone shut.

Derek, we need to talk about what happen last night."

I know Addie, but first I want to say is…" he was cut off by the sound of their beepers going off.

Derek we will talk later okay?"Addison replied as she rushed off to get dress.

* * *

Meredith was still reeling from her phone call with Derek. She didn't know what had gotten into him. Then she thought back to the night everything changed between them.

_Flashback _

_Meredith had awoken because of the __noise__ that she heard but it turned out to be Derek talking in his sleep._

_"__Addie love__, I want you back, you're the love of my life.__"_

_Meredith could not believe her ears or what Derek was saying._

_"__Meredith was a mistake, revenge for you sleeping with Mark. I'm so sorry that drove into the arms of another man, I'm sorry baby."_

_Meredith wanted to kick his ass right then and there._

_Flashback End_

Meredith tried to forget about Derek's late night confession about his feelings for Addison and move on. She needed to fix things between her and Derek, but first things first she needed to get to work.

"Izzie, Alex it's time to go, we don't want to be late for rounds you all know that Bailey's been on the warpath lately, lets go you guy's." Mere yelled up the stairs.

* * *

"You okay Addison, you seem distracted by something." Callie asked her.

"It's nothing that you should worry about Callie, I'm fine, seriously."

Even though Callie did not believe Addison, she let it go. Callie had her own problems and she needed to fix, but being the good friend that she is Callie decided to call Bailey and the Chief to see if they could help.

* * *

Four hours later Addison was coming out of her third c-section of the day when Derek approached her asking to speak to her. They walked into the stairwell to have it out. Derek couldn't stop looking at Addison as if he know what she looked like naked, what the hell was he thinking about he knew what Addison looked like naked and he loved. To him last night was about him learning Addison's body again and letting her know that they belong together.

"Look Derek about last night it…"

"Was amazing wouldn't you say, baby?" replied as Derek moved closer to her.

"No…yes, look that is not the point, last night can not and will not be repeated again ever, and it's over Derek. Just leave me alone."

"Do you really want me to leave you alone, Addison? Because I remember hearing you tell me "not to stop", "keep going", and my personal favorite "more, harder, faster, deeper." As Derek talked to her, he moved one step closer causing Addison to walk backwards towards the wall. They continue to play this little game till Addison's back hit the wall. Derek moved in for the kill, trapped her with nowhere to run.

* * *

Down in the basement the interns were hiding out and trying to figure out how to approach Meredith about her behavior lately.

"No! The best way to get Meredith to talk about what is bugging her is to keep on her about what is bugging her." Christina told them.

"Do you think that, this is about Meredith and Derek's latest fight and why he hasn't been home for the past 2 nights in a row?" Izzie asked.

"Or maybe it that night I found her downstairs crying about something Derek had said?" Alex piped up after he thought back to that night. But the way Christina and Izzie were looking at him told him that he better keep on talking. It had something to do with Derek said in his sleep and that he confessed his love for another woman."

* * *

"Look Derek I don't want you…" The rest of Addison's words were cut off by Derek's lips on her neck .

"You will never ever be over me Addison because I'm not over you. I love Addison. " He told her.

Unknown to the couple was someone watching them and knew the entire story of what happen between them. This person was over the moon that Meredith grey was about to get what was coming to her and her man-eating ways.

* * *

"All right you idiots Derek is still in love with Addison, how hard is it to figure that out…he looks at Addison the same way that he looked at Meredith when he was still married." George yelled at them.

The interns were still shocked silent about the fact that Derek wanted Addison not Meredith after that he put both of them thru. He was about to dump her again and they didn't know if Meredith could come back from this breakup.

* * *

"Addison tell me that you don't love me and I will leave you alone." Derek told her.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - TBC - Next Up**

**Derek breakups with Meredith and starts chasing after Addison, only she doesn't want him. **

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who review and sent me there picks for the baby's name. Thank you**


	3. It's Over

Disclaimer: In Ch. 1

Previous On: Addison tried to forget her ONS with Derek, while he doesn't want to forget.

Chapter 3 – It's Over

"Addison tell me that you don't love me and I will leave you alone." Derek told her as he moved closer to her blocking her exit. The minute Derek's lips touched Addison's neck she lost all train of thought and give into what Derek wanted to be with her again. The moment was ruined by someone coming into the stairwell above them.

"Look! Derek, I don't love you anymore, nor do I trust you either."

"You know that still love me, but you will trust me again." And with that Derek left.

* * *

_Meredith, we need to talk about us now, meet me at the trailer tonight._ The text said. Meredith was not happy to read the text from Derek she know what was going to happen, Derek was going break up with her. Things had been going down hill ever since they heard that Addison and Mark had broken up. Meredith made up her mind right then and there, that she was not letting go of Derek without a fight.

* * *

"I know what happen between you and Addison. I not going to say or do anything but you need to tell or Meredith and stop what you are doing." George told him. 

"How do you know what happen with Addison and me?"

"I saw the two of you in the stairwell and I know what everything and to answer your next question Meredith give me syphilis. You have nothing too worry about Derek but up with Meredith now and not later before you hurt Addison and can't get free of Meredith." With that George walked away.

"Wait George, I could use your help, if you don't mind."

"What is it that you need?" George asked him.

"To move my things out of the house, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't care, so when would you want to do this?"

"Now! Lets go." Derek told him as he stopped in the elevator.

* * *

"All right you two can stop talking about me and my latest problem." Addison told Callie and Miranda but the two were trying to play the innocence act but it was failing. 

"Who says that we were talking about you." Bailey replied.

"Because both of you are trying to act innocence but you failed to do it." Addison knew that they were about her.

"Okay, I told Bailey about the way you acted this morning."

"Looking nothing is wrong, okay you two, just stop it." Addison told them.

* * *

"That is the last box, let's go George." As they pulled out of the driveway. 

"So have you made a choice as to who is the woman that you want to be with or you will destroy their trust in you." George told him.

"George what are you talking about?"

"I slept with Izzie one night after Callie and I had a huge fight and now my wife is suspicious of us. I could not believe that I was so drunk that I slept with another woman, now Izzie won't leave me alone. But on the bright side, I still love Callie."

Derek look at George and said, "I choose the love of my life."

* * *

"Tonight is girls' night and we will meet at my place and I will tell you everything, okay." Addison said to her girlfriends. 

Feeling tired, Addison thought she had found an empty on-call room, ten minutes after she laid down. Meredith finally spoke to her.

"You not going to steal Derek from my Addison so you can forget your little fantasy of being with Derek."

"Meredith, I don't want Derek, okay? He is all yours."Addison told her, only Meredith didn't believe it. "Look Meredith, I don't know what is going on here…"

"Look, I'm not letting you have Derek, okay, I see the looks that he gives you and you are not going to take my man. I have to go see Derek."

* * *

"Hey baby, what's up?" Meredith said as she walked towards him. 

"Meredith, it's over, and before you say anything, I don't regret the time that we spent together but I do regret…"

"Derek, what is going on? Are you breaking up with me? Oh my God, you are breaking up with me!"

Derek got up and walked over to his keys and pulled one off the chain and handed it to Meredith. "It's over. I can't love someone that doesn't love me, and is always pulling away from me. So it's over…please leave."

"This is far from over, Derek, you will regret this!" Meredith yelled.

* * *

Chapter 4 – TBC – Next Up 

Addison admits to Bailey and Callie that she is still in love with Derek but that she doesn't trust him.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and the picks of the baby's name and be on the look out for the surprised chapter 4. Thank you again. 


	4. Still in Love

Disclaimer: In Ch. 1

Previous On: Derek breakups with Meredith and starts chasing after Addison, only she doesn't want him

Chapter 4 – Still in Love

Tonight was girl's night out and they were headed to Addison new place. She had some work done on it now it was ready. Both Miranda and Callie were going to find out what is wrong with Addison. Twenty minutes later the duo arrived at Addison's.

"Do you remember the game plan?" Miranda asked Callie.

"What do you think? By the way don't use that Nazi stare or attitude on her, okay"

"Girl just knock on the door." Miranda yelled at Callie. They both were staring each other down when Addison open the front door.

"What the hell is wrong with you two huh?"

"Nothing." They both said in unison.

Once inside the house Callie decided to cut too the chase and hit the matter on the head. "What is going on with you and Derek, the interns are going crazy about something that happen b/t Derek and Meredith involving you." Callie stated.

"Fine both of you want the truth."

"Yes." They both replied.

"Okay! Last night Derek and I had sex multiple times and now he wants me back…"

"What the hell was you thinking about letting that man touch you?" Miranda yelled at Addison.

"Do you want him back?" Callie asked her.

"Ohmygod you are still in love with him aren't you? What the hell are we going to do with you Addison?" Miranda asked her.

"I still…okay what the hell I'm still in love with Derek but I don't trust him." Addison final admitted what was in her heart all this time.

* * *

6 Weeks Later

It was girl's night again at Addison place, they had talked about the stares from Miranda's interns, Derek and Mark fighting and chasing after her, to Callie's problems with Izzie Stevens chasing after George and throwing their one night stand in Callie's face whenever the girl got a chance and final to Miranda's husband wanting another baby this time little girl. With Callie and Miranda a sleep Addison wandered around in the living room for a while till she heard the door bell ring. When she answered the door she was not shock to see Derek on the other side, she new it was just a matter of time before he showed up here.

"Derek what are you doing here."

"I just had to see you and the battery in my car died."

"Well if you need to call…"

"Addison lets talk about this in the morning and let's go to bed."

"Look Derek the last time I allowed you in my bed we had sex. That is not happening again buster."

"All I want to do is hold you tonight no sex, I promise but I may get a little hard with you in my arms but all I need is to be near you tonight Addison."

Okay Derek we can share the bed for tonight only."

The next morning Addison awoke with her head on Derek's chest. She looked up at him to see if he was awake. When she looked into his eyes, she saw him smile at her. Good morning Addie." Suddenly she was over come with the need to vomit. She run from the bed as fast as she could knocking over a lamp in the process.

"Addie, baby are you okay?"

"What the hell did you doing here?" Miranda and Callie yelled him.

"I hate the way I feel right now." Replied Addison as she remerge from the bathroom.

"Are you pregnant?" Callie asked

* * *

Chapter 5 – TBC – Next Up

Addison and Meredith have a huge fight at SGH and Addison lies about her test results.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and the picks of the baby's name. Thank you again. I will be taken 2 weeks off from writing this story and I will be back on or around Aug. 20. Thank you 


	5. Tell Me What You

Previous On: Addison admits to Bailey and Callie that she is still in love with Derek but that she doesn't trust him.

Chapter 5 – Tell Me What You…

"Are you pregnant?" Callie asked.

"No, I'm not pregnant okay, I had my blood tested yesterday and the results were negative." The truth be told Addison had not looked at the results yet.

"Are you feeling better Addie?" Derek asked her.

"What are you doing here Sheppard?" Bailey asked.

"The battery in my car dead and I had to see Addison. Also I would like to talk to Addie in private, please."

"Alright, bailey and I have to go to work and we will talk to you later." Callie told her.

"Thanks you two."

* * *

"Meredith, when McDreamy dumped you, he never said that he was going back to Satan." 

"I know that he left me for her; why else would he be chasing after her and calling her name out in his sleep."

"What!?" Christina screeched.

"He is still in love with Addison. I was just wondering if they were having an affair all this time."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know Christina."

* * *

"What the HELL is going on with Addison and McAsshole?" Callie asked. 

"I don't know what is going on but I know that Addison is lying about her test results. I believe the truth is that she doesn't know what the results say."

"I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

After they were dress and eating breakfast Derek decide to approach the subject at hand. "Addison if you were pregnant, was you planning on telling me about the baby?" 

"I don't know Derek, you say that you want me back but do you really want me, and have you forgiving for sleeping with Mark?"

"Yes! I have forgiving you, and the day I forgive you was the day I realized that I was still in love with you. I really want us to try again, really try, I want you. I have a surgery in two hours. I want you to think about this. Please Addison."

* * *

"Do you think that Addison and Derek are getting back together?" Miranda asked. 

"Derek has chosen the live of his life and he rally wants to be with her. Replied George.

"What do you know George and tell us everything that you know." Miranda demand before George could answer, a loud scream erupted thru the hospital everyone turned to see the catfight that had started.

Meredith screamed as she charged at Addison. Addison turned and quickly moved out of the way. "What the HELL is wrong with you, Grey?"

"I'm going to kill you." Meredith grabbed Addison collar and punch her in the face.

"That is the only punch you are going to get in little girl."

"Prove it bitch."

If you blinked you would have missed it. Addison hit Meredith with a right hook that knocked the taste out of the girl's mouth. Meredith's next couple of punches missed Addison and she delivered a round house kick to the left side of the girl's face effetely knock her out.

* * *

Chapter 6 – TBC – Next Up 

Derek asks for advice on women from Richard, Mark, and Burke.

* * *

Thank you all for your review and please don't forget to look at my profile for the list of baby names for ADDERK baby. Don't worry Addison's baby is fine but Meredith had it coming. 


	6. Want From Me

This is going to be a short Chapter but to the point.

Previous On: Addison and Meredith have a huge fight at SGH.

Ch. 6 - …Want From Me

Derek thought back to the advice that he had gotten early tonight. He still was reeling from the fight. He made the deciding to put the advice to good use.

_Richard _

_Pick a woman and stay with her no matter what happens and don't runaway from your problems this time. That is all the advice I'm going to give you._

_Mark _

_Pick the love __of your life who happens to be Addison. Don't be a dick like you were in New York. Stop pushing her into the arms of other men while you are at it. I can't believe I'm helping you steal the woman that I love heart. Also Derek be a man._

_Burke_

_All I'm going to say you need to listen to your heart. _

After thinking about all the advice he had received he followed his heart and it lead to the love of his life. Derek found himself kissing Addison and carrying her to bed. The only sounds that were heard the rest of the night was the banging of the headboard, the squeaks of the mattress and the moans coming from Addison.

"You know this is just a booty call right."

Derek was speechless.

* * *

Chapter 7-TBC – Next Up

Meredith ruins Derek plans with Addison.

* * *

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. 


	7. Case of the Ex

Sorry that it has taken so long to update. I have been busy with school and work. A couple of people have asked me: How far along is Addie in her pregnancy and when the reveal is. So here is the answer to your questions. Addison is only 6 or 7 wks pregnant and has yet to look at the test result to learn that she is pregnant but it will be couple of more chapters before she learns that she is pregnant all and three chapters after that for Derek to learn about the baby himself. And remember that only 6 weeks has pasted in this story.

* * *

Previous On: Derek gets advice for Richard, Mark, and Burke.

Chapter 7 – Case of the Ex

When morning came Derek was looking at Addison who was sleeping peaceful. Their lovemaking had been intense but the best sex ever in Derek life. The fight with Meredith had left a small bruise on Addison's face and he blamed himself for that. Derek had forgetting that Addison knows how to defend herself. Today they have a meeting with the Chief the Head Board members.

"Good morning sunshine, how are you feeling?" Derek asked Addison.

"Sore! You wore me out last night boy."

"Then I did a good job then."

* * *

"You know that your career might be over right? What the hell were you thinking about attacking Addison in front of the entire hospital, Meredith?"

"I was not thinking Christina."

"You're sure as hell got that right." Izzie told her. Meredith what was you thinking about fighting Addison for McAsshole."

"I know I'm so…"

"Screwed is what you are Mere, fighting a woman for man is just…"

"You lying slut, how dare you! You are the one throwing your affair with George in Callie's face at every chance you get."

* * *

"Addison and Derek are back together since when George, for how long? Miranda asked her intern.

'Since the morning after they had sex, which happen to be the same day that Derek dumped Meredith and moved things out of here place. That is all I know, okay."

"That better be all O'Malley." Miranda told him.

"I told him to pick one before he lost both of their trust. He told me that he was choosing the love of his life."

Callie and Miranda both looked at each other they knew who the love of his life is Addison. Trouble was brewing in the form of Meredith Grey and Addison and Derek were in for a long and trying trial.

* * *

The meeting with the board's member was anything but easy on Addison, Derek, and Meredith. Derek tried to take the blame for the things that lead up to the fight. Things got even worst when Meredith tried to take the heat off Derek. Things were not looking good for the trio till Addison opened her mouth and saved everyone for losing their job.

Down in the basement the interns were trying to figure out what was going to happen too Meredith.

"I think that they are going to kick Mere, out of the program." Alex piped up.

"I don't know what to think about this mess." Christina offered.

"So Dr. Grey will be on Dr. Montgomery serves, for the next eight months with no surgeries." Replied Richard. "Does anyone have a problem with this?

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison.

"Dr. Grey, you can start on Friday." Richard told the girl.

After everyone left only Addison, Derek, and Meredith remained in the room. Meredith was the first one to speak. "I just wanna say thank you Addison for what you did for me, so thank you." With that said Meredith left.

"What you said about dinner tonight, my place? Derek asked Addison.

Meredith listened outside the conference room; she instantly had a plan for how to ruin Derek evening with Addison.

"I don't know Derek?"

"It's just dinner, Addison that is all I'm asking okay, just dinner."

"Tonight at 7, baring any unseen problems?" Addison asked him.

"Yes! Tonight at my place." Derek said walking to the door stopping with his hand on the doorknob and turned around and looked at Addison. "I love you, so much Addison."

* * *

It was almost 7 when Derek heard a knock on the trailer door and there appeared Meredith and a box of his things that he forgot at her house. Meredith drop the box and went in for the kill, she grab Derek and kissed him hard.

Addison sat in her car checking her appearance before stepping out of the car. She had a filling that something was not right. She opens the trailer door and saw Derek and Meredith kissing. "I'm going to kill you Meredith Grey." Screamed Addison.

"What the hell is wrong with you Meredith? We are over, still the hell away from me." Derek told her.

As Meredith was walking out the door she whispered nine words that sent a shiver down Addison spine. "This is not over by a long shot, Addison."

"What the hell is wrong with you Derek? You ask for anther chance and then you are kissing Meredith after you begged me to have dinner with you. I just don't know if I can give you another chance, Derek."

* * *

Chapter 8 - TBC – Next Up

Addison gives Derek another chance.


	8. Do Me Again

Previous On: Meredith ruins Derek plans with Addison.

Chapter 8 – Do Me Again

"Addison let me explain about Meredith and that kiss. Please Addison." Derek begged Addison.

"I don't know if I can even listen to you this time Derek."

"Here is the truth Addison, Meredith showed up here and I thought that it was you and the next thing I was that Meredith was kissing me and I was pushing her away when you showed up and jump to the conclusion that I was back with Meredith." Derek move closer to Addison. "I want this time to work. I want us to work and be able to make."

"Why should I even listen to you, Derek this is the same song and dance that we did before with Meredith and look at how that turned out! Tell how I'm supposed to trust you know Derek?" When Derek did not answer Addison turned to leave. Derek reached out and grabbed Addison and turned her around. "Derek stop it. It is over."

"It is over when I say it is over Addison. Do you understand me?"

The next thing Addison knew was that she was on the bed and that Derek was on top of her. She tried to push Derek off of her but it was futile to try and stop him. Derek moved her arm above her head and trapped them in one of hands, while the other grabbed Addison face so she would look at him. "Look at me Addison I love you and I'm so sorry for what happen with Meredith and before you say anything I'm going to do every thing in my power to make you believe my when I say that I love you and that you are the one that I want to be with be with."

Addison listened to everything that Derek had said to her. Yes there were times that Addison wanted to believe Derek but then things would go wrong and that meant to Addison that they should not be together. Then there was Meredith who was doing her best to keep them apart. There was only one thing that she could do and that was to listen to her heart and give Derek another chance.

"Okay! If you get off of me we can talk Derek." Moving off of her Derek put space between them leaving Addison on the bed.

"Good."

"I'm willing to give you another chance but only if you stick to a few simple rules."

"I'm willing." Derek told her knowing that he would soon regret it.

"Okay. Number 1, stay the hell away from Meredith Grey. Number 2; stop fighting with Mark about every little thing. Number 3, No more sex or kissing…"

"Wait a minute I will do the first two but the three one no way in HELL will I do it."

"It's all are nothing, Derek."

"It's all or nothing?"

"Yes."

"Fine, Deal."

"So you Derek I'm giving you another chance."

Chapter 9 – Next Up - TBC

Addison and Derek first date and wedding plans.


	9. Been So Long

**A/N: Sorry, that it has taken me so long to update this story. However, I had other stories running through my head and I was in the middle of Summer School, for college but back to the story, I also made changes on a couple of things.**

**Previous On: Addison gives Derek another chance.**

**Another Chance **

**Chapter 9 – Been So Long**

It has been a long time since Derek had taken Addison out on a date, a real date. He planned one for tonight, knowing how Addison felt about the trailer and the woods, he might be over stepping his bounds but then again he might not be over stepping and show her, his plans for the land, only if Addison agreed to all this. Derek thought to himself as he made the final plans for tonight.

Walking into the hospital this morning with the thought of Derek on her mind. She wondered if Derek would stick to his part of the bet, knowing that at any given moment he could break her heart and destroy her trust in him again. Shaking her head trying two distracts herself from thought of Derek, Addison step into the elevator. Not noticing the men in the corner. Closing in the gap between Addison and him. The man wraps his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly in his arms. He rested his chin against her shoulder and whispered in Addison's ear. Man you are so hot. God I want to make mad passionate love right here in the elevator, right now." Derek told her.

"You are as bad as Mark."

"That is because you are so damn sexy, Addison." Derek told her.

Before Addison could say anything the doors to the elevator open and in stepped Bailey and her interns. The silence was so thick that one could cut it with a knife as Bailey and her interns stared down Derek and. Derek and Addison were still in the same position that they were in early, with no plans on moving. Addison was the first one to speak. "Good morning everyone."

The interns all mumbled a reply and silently went to thinking how long McDreamy and Satan are going to stay in the position that they are in.

"Do you have any shame?" Bailey asked them.

"Not really, do you Addison?"

"Nasty. Both of you are just plain nasty. They need to change your name from McDreamy to McNasty."

"Can't."

"Why not?" Bailey asked him.

"Because your interns gave that name to my sister Nancy. Ya'll didn't think that I know that did you."

As the elevator stop at Addison's floor both, she and Derek got off. "I hope that you are ready for tonight baby."

"What do you have planned Derek."

"Just wait and see."

"Derek, please tell me so that I know how to dress."

"Don't worry about that baby."

* * *

Later that night Callie Torres O'Malley was sitting in her room at the Archfield Hotel waiting for the surprise that George had for her. It had been a long road for them after George confessed that he spelt Izzie and wanted another chance but what really amazed Callie was the fact that George told her that he do what every she wanted to do about their marriage.

"Callie!" George called her name. "I have been planning this since the night that you gave me a second chance. I have made plans for a wedding, our wedding. Honey please do or say something."

"I love you Sugarbear and yes I will marry you again."

* * *

Derek drove them to the trailer and the duo walked to the spot that was light up with candles in little paper bags outlining the plans for the house. Addison was so speechless that she did not notice Derek moving closer to her, Derek yanked Addison to him and moved in for the kill his lips were mere inches from Addison's lips. "Addison can I kiss you?"

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Next Up – TBC **

**A/N: I had written this chapter almost two months before the last episode of GA with Derek and Meredith surround by candle lit paper bags. **


	10. AN

Heys guys I have not forgetting my fics. I just have been so totally busy but I will be updating soon I will be updating the final chapter in WHAT HE LOST, and the next story to be updated will be THE RETURN OF ADDISON, and last but not least ANOTHER CHANCE. Thanks guys and please keep reviewing.

Love,

K


End file.
